The Aftermath Of Quantum
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: James finally comes to realise how much M means to him. Okay I know it's a little out there but hey, it's just a little fun. Live a little.


_**THE AFTERMATH OF QUANTUM**_

_**BOND/M**_

_James Bond sat in the spacious apartment for a second time, knowing only too well that he really shouldn't be there. After what had happened after the interrogation of Mr White, he just needed to see for himself that she was alright. He still couldn't believe that M's bodyguard, Mitchell. A man she had know and trusted for a little over 8 years. A man who had passed every security test possible, could have been leaking information to White. What had really botherd James was the fact that he hadn't seen it coming and that he was only inches from her when the guns started firing. He was just so thankful that she hadn't been killed. He'd left her behind when he went chasing after Mitchell. He was still unsure how she had managed to get back to London so quickly._

_Drawing some scotch from her liquor cabinet, he suddenly heard the elevator to her apartment coming to a standstill. He stood to attention and awaited her arrival, fully aware of the dressing down he was about to recieve. The elevator door opened and there she stood. He took one look at her and could see how exhausted she was._

_"Ma'am."_

_"This really has to stop Bond. You can't just let yourself into my apartment like this. Christ, my address shouldn't even be public knowledge."_

_"I know, I'm sorry."_

_"Why are you here. I'm in no mood to discuss work right now. So whatever it is, can it please wait until tomorrow."_

_"I realise your tired but I need to say this."_

_M gave him a quick glance before walking over to the liqour cabinet and pouring herself a drink, noticing he'd already helped himself to one. She sat down on the chair opposite the table he was sitting on._

_"Well come on James, why are you here."_

_"Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry. What on earth for."_

_"M, I left you alone. Alone and unprotected."_

_"You were doing what MI6 trained you to do. Your job."_

_"I'm trained to protect Queen and country. To protect you."_

_"James, you did protect me. You killed Mitchell before he had the chance to kill me."_

_"I guess your right. Tell me something though. How did you get back to London so fast?"_

_"I had extra agents on standby, incase of emergency. When you ran after Mitchell, I put a call out to them. They arrived within minutes."_

_"Were you injured at all. It was hard to see where the bullets were fired. It happened that quickly."_

_For a brief moment he saw the pain of remembering flash through her eyes._

_"M. Are you alright." He asked softly._

_"He nearly had me Bond. He was so close."_

_"True, but luckily he was a bad shot. Your alright and he can't hurt you again."_

_"Doesn't it ever get to you. Killing all these people every day. Do you even care. Is there anyone in your life that you even care about."_

_"Until yesterday, I'd have said no."_

_"What about now."_

_"All those women I've been with over the years. I can't count the times they tired to tame me, but they never got close. I think your the only one who managed to suceed. When I went back to check on you yesterday and I couldn't find you, I was sure he's killed you"._

_"Is that why you came here tonight"._

_"I know we argue a lot and I'm always disregarding your orders, but at the end of the day, I couldn't bare it if anything ever happened to you"._

_"I think your getting sentimental in your old age Bond." She replied, placing her glass by his side._

_"Hey, I'm serious." He said, grabbing hold of her arm._

_He saw her wince in pain as he grabbed her. He stood up, towering over her and carefully removed her suit jacket. It suprised him that she didn't protest as he did it. When he removed the jacket, it revealed her bandaged arm._

_"The bastard shot you."_

_"It's just a flesh wound. I'm fine, really"._

_"If he'd been any closer, he'd have killed you"._

_"Well, like you said. It's a good thing he was a bad shot"._

_Bond went quiet for a few moments. When he sat back down, she looked into his eyes and saw so much sadness in them. She'd never seen this side to him before and she was a little suprised at how much he cared for her._

_"James, are you alright." She asked tenderly._

_"I was just thinking what I'd have done if he'd killed you"._

_"It would probably piss you off for a while but I'm sure you'd get over it"._

_"M, don't even joke about it, please"._

_"Sorry"._

_"Your a beautiful woman M. I know you like to show your tough, but I saw the fear in your eyes when you recalled the shooting. You were in danger and I should have protected you. Your the only woman I'd ever fall apart over. If anything ever happened to you"._

_"James, what are you saying to me"._

_"I'm saying in my not very subtle way, that I love you. I have for some time"._

_M sat in silence for a few moments, wondering if this was just Bond playing one of his pranks on her, but the look on his face told her that he was being very serious._

_"M. Did you hear what I just said"._

_"What. Yes, ofcourse I heard you. Sorry, it was just... I wasn't expecting that"._

_"Does it bother you. Knowing how I feel about you"._

_"No, but why me. I mean, you could have any woman you wanted, and have. I'm older than you. I'm your boss. What can you possibly see in me"._

_"Your beautiful. Intelligent and you don't take any shit from anyone. Alright, so your older than me, so what. It doesn't bother me. I'd hope it wouldn't bother you"._

_"Well, no, but..."._

_"M. I have never told any woman I've been with before that I love them"._

_"So I should feel honoured",_

_"Your worried I'll hurt you"._

_"I know your track record. I'm too old for games, Bond"._

_"Well that's good then, because I'm being deadly serious here. I love you and I want to give this a go. I really hope you do too"._

_They sat looking at one another for a few moments before James leaned in and kissed her very gently on the lips. She felt the urge to push him away but she couldn't bring herself to do it. When he pulled back, he took hold of both her hand in his and smiled softly at her._

_"Have some faith in me M. I might just suprise you"._

_She sat there not really knowing what to say. He was the only one who had ever risked his own life for hers and if she was honest with herself, she wanted him too. She knew if she didn't take this risk then she'd regret it for the rest of her life._

_"Alright James. Let's see how things go"._

_"You really mean it. Really."He asked, grazing her cheek with his hand._

_"Just don't hurt me James. I couldn't bare it"._

_"I promise"._

_He helped her to her feet and she let him lead her to the bedroom, suprised by the fact that he already knew where it was._

_For the months that followed he had kept his promise to her and where work was concerned, he never crossed the boundaries. M had sent him on an assignment which was only supposed to take 2 weeks but turned into a month instead. Before he had left, they had spent an amazing night together and he couldn't wait to get back to her. It suprised him just how much he'd missed her. He returned to MI6 early on the Thursday evening. He went straight there instead of her apartment because she would most likely be there working. He could never accuse her of not being dedicated to the job. He arrived to find Bill Tanner in the outer office looking completely frustrated._

_"Bill."_

_"Oh, Bond. Back at last."_

_"At last. You okay. You look a bit harassed."_

_"That would be because I am and I don't think you'll need two guesses as to why."_

_"M."_

_"Correct. Ever since you left last month, she has been a foul mood. I'm talking more than normal here."_

_"I know she can be a bit demanding but that's just the way she is."_

_"I dunno. It's more than that. Her minds certainly on other things at the moment. She doesn't look too great either."_

_"You mean she's ill."_

_"God knows. Just tread carefully. We've all been yelled at today and I very much doubt you'll get let off the hook."_

_James gave him a quick nod and then made his way into M's office. When he entered he could see what Bill was talking about. She definately didn't look too well. He noticed how tired she looked, so it was no wonder she was being short tempered with everyone._

_"Miss me."_

_"James." She replied faintly._

_She was sitting behind her desk, smiling when she realised it was him. He walked round the desk to where she was seated, leaned down and kissed her._

_"So did you."He asked._

_"What."_

_"Miss me."_

_"Ofcourse. I'm so glad your back, and in one piece."_

_M's smile suddenly faded and her exhaustion began to show through again. He hated to see her like this._

_"M, what's wrong with you."_

_"What do you mean."_

_"Your not the cheerful woman I left behind a month ago. What's happened."_

_"I'm not really sure how to tell you this James."_

_"Are you ill."_

_"Not exactly."_

_"What does that mean."_

_"James, there's a very small chance I could be pregnant"._

_"A baby, seriously. That's great news. He replied beaming."_

_"Don't be ridiculous James, I can't have a baby."_

_"Why not."_

_"Well my age for a start. I'm the head of MI6 for crying out loud. I work crazy hours and I'm sleeping with my double 0."_

_"Your not old. Well, clearly not as old as you thought anyway. The hours you work, well they can be managed and as for us. I think we're way past just sleeping together, if a baby's anything to go by, and besides, I've already told you that I love you and I meant that."_

_"I know you do. I'm sorry. I'm just scared. I don't think we're ready for this. I don't know if I can go through all of this again. I need you James."She replied. Tears forming in her eyes._

_He took one look at her and pulled her into his arms. Seeing the sensitive side to M was new to him. It was nice to know she had a sensitive side._

_"M, listen to me. Everythings going to be okay. We're in this together."_

_"This job is dangerous James. I can't have you jetting off all over the world, not now. This baby will not grow up without it's father."_

_"No more kills."_

_"I know it's a huge decision to make."_

_"Actually it's not. I love you and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. For either of you. If that means my duties have to change then that's what I'll do."_

_"I love you James."_

_"Come here."_

_He stood smiling as he held the woman he loved. He had never felt so happy, so happy he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He was content._

_James was in his office, catching up on some reports when Charles Robinson came in._

_"Sorry to interupt James but M needs those reports."_

_"Fine. I was just finishing them off. There you go." He replied, handing the files to Charles._

_He took the reports from him and couldn't help but notice the smile that appeared on James face._

_"What's up with you James."_

_"Nothing."_

_"Yeah right. Your grinning like a chesire cat. Come on, talk."_

_"Okay, it involves M."_

_"Is she okay." He asked, looking concerned. _

_Charles was M's right hand. They got on really well and it was obvious from his concerned expression that he cared about her._

_"Charles, she's fine. Don't worry."_

_"But, and don't tell me there's not a but."_

_"She's pregnant."_

_"Pregnant. Your joking."_

_"No. No I'm not."_

_"She and her husband are divorced. So who's the father."_

_"That would be me."_

_"You and M. How's longs that been going on for then."_

_"Nearly 5 months now. It began the day after Mitchell tried to kill her."_

_"Okay, so you and M. Is this the real thing or is she just someone to fill a void until someone younger comes along, because if that's the case and you leave her on her own with a baby to take care off, I swear to god I'll kill you."_

_"Charles." Bond replied, shocked by the outburst._

_"She's not just the boss, James. She's a friend. I care about her and I don't want her to get hurt."_

_"I wouldn't do that to her. Being with her. It's different. When I'm out in the field, all I can think about is her and how desperate I am to get back to her."_

_"James, I don't want you to take this the wrong way but don't you think M having a baby at her age is a bit risky. It'll take it's toll on her and with you away so much. It's gonna be tough. Don't get me wrong, I'll help all I can but it's you she'll need when you get right down to it."_

_"I know, which is why I'm retiring from the field."_

_"She's recinded your Licence To Kill."_

_"A desicion we made together. You were right before. I don't want to be half way across the world, not now. I don't want to miss any of this. I want to be here, with her."_

_"You've really thought about this, haven't you."_

_"I love her, Charles."_

_"Well then, congratulations. I hope you'll be very happy together and I do mean that."_

_"Thanks."_

_"When are you going public about this."_

_"No time like the present."_

_"It won't be easy you know. Everyone's gonna have an opinion about this."_

_"Charles, let them. I have M and a baby on the way and that's all that matters. That's all I care about now."_

_"True. Catch you later James."_

_"Bye."_

_Over the next few days the news had began to circulate. There was some gossip and comments but as soon as James had a quiet word with those concerned, it stopped. After all, who was gonna mess with James Bond._

_Finxxx_


End file.
